


The Intern

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cocky Tony Stark, Consent, Fluff, M/M, Shy Peter, Starker, Tony is bi, Too afraid to make a move, Underage Peter Parker, gay as shit, m/m - Freeform, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Italics signify text)tony talks like this cos hes a messy bitchPeter talks like this because he wants to make a good impression (Tony doesn't buy it)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was nervous. Like, extremely nervous. It was the first day of his first job (well, internship) and he did *not* want to fuck it up. If it was a success, he could ease the amount of work May does. So yes, he was nervous. 

Stark Industries. Known globally as the most innovative tech company in the world and now it was Peter's workplace. He exhaled deeply, then entered through the front door. The lobby of Stark towers was like a second home to Peter. Ever since he was a child he would go there and just observe everything. The daily shipments of materials, the occasional sighting of Pepper Potts, even just the busy receptionists. But this time, it was different. He was there for a purpose. Peter walked up to the reception. "Hi, I'm here for the internship. Peter Parker."

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Mr Parker" Said the intern in a kind voice "I'm sure you've heard that our tech internships are currently full, so you'll be sorting out shipments, coffee and general tasks."

Peter hadn't heard about that, and was honestly disappointed, but wasn't it wasn't going to stop him. "Y-yeah, of course."

"Perfect, I'll call the elevator now. Mr Stark likes milk, no sugar."

"Wait I'm getting coffee for Mr Stark?" Peter was excited, but still shocked.

"Who else would you be getting it for? Your elevator's here." The receptionist gestured towards the door to her right. Peter was still shocked, but made his way into the elevator and tried to calm down. Making coffee for Mr Stark wasn't exactly what he planned but he wasn't going to say no. His mind flooded with thoughts about what he would do and say but he didn't get to finish them before the elevator dinged.

Peter froze in awe of what he saw. Tony Stark's work shop was right in front of him, and it was even better than the pictures. Mechanical arms were everywhere, and even some of his suits were on display. "Please exit the elevator" Said the elevator's robotic voice, snapping Peter out of his trance. He walked in the only direction he could, straight ahead through a hall. 

Once he reached the end of the hall, he heard a voice. One he heard so many times online and on the news, but never in real life. "We can do introductions in a minute, I'm dying for a coffee" Tony Stark was tinkering with something in the corner, but Peter made sure to get his jobs done. He did his best to make the nicest coffee he'd ever made and then handed it to Tony Stark. Tony took a sip of it without looking up from his project "Not too shabby. You can take a seat in the chill room and I'll be there in a second." 

Peter looked around and finally saw what was the door to the "chill room". When he entered the room, he realized just how "chill" it was. There was a sofa, a flat screen, even a mini fridge. He took a seat and flicked through a couple channels before settling on some FRIENDS reruns. If this was the typical Stark Internship, he never wanted to leave.

After a while, Tony appeared in the doorway. "Welcome to Stark Industries" He jumped on the sofa beside Peter. "No need to keep your cool, I don't mind people fan-boying" 

Peter did this exactly. "Mr Stark I am your biggest fan. You're my hero and I just wanted to say thanks."

"Is that it? Interns usually go on for minutes. Then again they're usually chubby, ugly and nerdy."

"I-I'm nerdy..."

"But you're not chubby or ugly. Anyways, you're my new intern so you'll need to get used to how things work. Here it goes: I do the work, you get me coffee and hand me tools. If I say you can, just come in here and relax. There's nightly accommodation but you'll probably just want to stay with you're aunt. As long as you're here by 11 am then it's fine."

"Sounds great! But how do you know I live with my aunt?"

"I do background research before I take on interns. Had an experience with this creepy dude this one time. Your aunt's a nice woman, pretty hot too." Tony said with a wink. Peter blushed hard. He tried to hide it, but failed miserably. Tony wasn't surprised, this happened with everyone, but he knew Peter found it awkward so he changed the topic. "Anyways, I'll get back to work. There's Coke in the fridge." Tony walked away, but Peter didn't move. He was still thinking of Tony. His cheeky wink. His mesmerizing voice. Even his ring-decorated hands. Peter cursed to himself and got back to FRIENDS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Italics signify text)  
> tony talks like this cos hes a messy bitch
> 
> Peter talks like this because he wants to make a good impression (Tony doesn't buy it)

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Peter did a few jobs here and there and got back to watching the TV. Tony got to know Peter a bit better with some small questions, but he mainly did it to make Peter more comfortable. Tony had many interns, most got promoted or just quit, but he felt something different about Peter. He knew that Peter would be sticking around for a while. As much as he wanted to chill out next to Peter on the sofa, he had work to do. And when that work had finished, he decided it would be best to send Peter home early. 

"Alright, you can head off now. Nice work today. You make a good coffee."

"Thanks, Mr Stark." 

"Call me Tony." Tony gave Peter a firm handshake. Something in Peter's pants began to grow, so he tried to turn around and leave as fast as he could. "We're not done yet, Peter" 

Peter froze. They way Tony said this was almost sensual, and he did *not* want to fuck his boss on day one. "What?"

"Here's my number. Just in case you can't come in or something." Tony handed Peter a business card reading "Billionaire, Philanthropist, Genius" with his phone number on it. 

Peter gave another handshake and turned around, saying "Bye Mr Stark" as he left.

Tony smiled and didn't even try to hide it.

///////////////////////////////

Peter texted Tony the second he got home, but only got a response a few hours later 

_Hey, Mr Stark, It's Peter Parker._

__

__

_hey pete. mind if i call you pete?_

_Of course not. Just letting you know I might be a few minutes late tomorrow, gotta run some errands_

_no prob bob. im a bit tipsy so i wont notice lol_

\----

_nice work today btw those coffees were gr8_

_Thanks, I make them pretty often._

_goodnight pete_

_Goodnight_


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's day started off the same as the day before. He was nervous, spoke to the receptionist, etc, etc. But the first difference was when the elevator doors opened and none of the mechanical arms were moving. The second was the fact that when he got to Tony's workshop, Tony was stretched out on the ground snoring. He had his top button of his shirt undone and a huge stain on his chest. This would've been incredibly sexy if he was actually awake, but Peter had to act fast. He made a cup of coffee, found a pillow from somewhere in the house and propped Tony up. His first plan was to gently nudge him, but that didn't work so he just decided to poor some water in his hair. 

Tony awoke, startled "Huh?!" Peter calmed him down and kept him in his chair until Tony stopped panicking. "Peter?"

"I found you passed out on the floor."

"Yeah," Tony burped and sat up straight "That tends to happen. Mind getting me a coffee?"

"Already have it ready." Peter handed Tony the biggest cup he could find.

"Nice, you know me well. Sorry you had to see me like this. Fun night."

"It's fine. I'm your intern after all, this is what I do."

"You're too good of an intern. Go home, I won't be doing any work today." Tony tried to stand up but had to find his balance and sat down again.

"I'm not leaving you like this," Peter placed himself under Tony's right arm and assisted him to the 'chill room'. He gently lay Tony down on the sofa and placed a blanket over him. "Don't move." Peter gathered what he could from Tony's workshop. A bucket, a pillow and a new shirt were the best he could do. He placed the pillow under Tony's head, the bucket by his side and then realized what he had to do with the shirt.

Peter used all of his strength to sit Tony up. He began unbuttoning Tony's shirt. "It's usually the ladies that do this" Tony joked. Peter smiled, even blushed a little, and kept going. As quick as he could he put the new shirt on Tony and lay him back down on the sofa. "Thanks kid," Tony said as he drifted back to sleep.

Peter stuck around for about half an hour, just to make sure Tony was safe. He'd only known him for a day, but he cared about him. Peter finally decided Tony would be fine and left, only a note that said "Call if you need help".

///////////////////////////

Peter checked his phone constantly, anxious to hear about Tony. Aunt May noticed it, but decided it was probably girl problems. Finally, Peter's phone vibrated. He checked it as fast as he could. It was Tony.

_thanks for today, pete. i was a mess_

_No problem, glad to see you're better_

_better is one way to put it. this wont be a common thing, you wont need to see my perfectly chiseled chest too often. sorry :((_

_"Chiseled" is one way to put it. Anyway, need me to come in to work?_

_nah ill fight this headache by myself. besides, you saw the good side of drunk me, now comes the puking._

_I think I'll pass. Want a get well soon card?_

_only if its from ur hot aunt. talk to you soon pete_

Peter smiled and put his phone down. He felt dumb. They've only known each other for a day but Peter wanted to be best friends with him. Guess Tony had that effect on people.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Pete come here for a sec," Peter had been Tony's intern for a few weeks now, and he felt like their relationship had grown a lot in that time. Their friendship, of course. Peter had purged his mind of anything remotely sexual concerning Tony, and Tony? Well, he was being Tony. "Just hold that there." Peter did his best to keep his hand steady as Tony pulled out the soldering iron. "By the way, there's this... There's a staff party. It's on Wednesday. I was just wondering if you could make it? No worries if you can't, but it'd be nice to have you there."

Peter paused for a moment, doing his best not to let his mind wander "Uhh yeah sure. I can come. But do I count as staff? I'm just an intern."

"You're not just an intern, you're a friend." Tony didn't mean to actually say that, but he did. "Plus, I'm even inviting the people that do the garbage. I don't pick favorites." Tony tried to recover, but all he did was make it worse.

"Sounds good. I'll wear my best suit."

"You won't need to," Tony finished soldering and Peter pulled away "Everyone'll be too drunk to give a shit. I'll get some juice boxes for you though."

"How kind. Coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Extra strong please." Tony said with a smirk. Peter was probably the best intern he'd had. Some were good coffee makers, some were good fun, Peter was both. The most surprising thing was that Peter actually put up with his dad jokes and complete lack of awareness about what was popular. He was like the coffee making, sassy son that he never had. If he was being honest? Peter was cute.

////////////

It was the morning before the staff party, so naturally Peter was excited. Tony was his usual self. Friendly, focused and so talkative that it was nearly annoying. Nearly being the keyword, he always had something interested to say to Peter. Finally, Peter built up the courage to be the one to speak. "Mr Stark, I need your help..." He asked shyly.

"What's up." Tony was still focused on his project. Peter could tell by the way his tongue stuck out to the side, which he found really cute.

"Well there's the party coming up. I wanted to look sharp so I was wondering-"

"Yeah sure you can have a suit. I've actually been working on a self-fitting one."

"Thanks, but its something else. Can you... teach me how to shave?"

Tony was taken off guard by this. "Uh yeah, sure. Go wait in the bathroom, I'll just finish up." Peter did as he was told and waited patiently, not sure what to do. All that he knew was there was a razor involved. Tony came quickly enough, and then they got started. "So first thing to do is get a razor," Tony picked up a razor from beside the sink and handed it to Peter "So just run the hot water faucet and get it warm. That gets it soft and stuff."

Peter waited awkwardly beside Tony, watching the razor float in the hot water. "I've never really had to shave. I was a late bloomer, then Uncle Ben-"

"Kid," Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder "It's fine. I didn't have anyone to teach me either, so I'll be your honorary dad for now. So start rubbing that shaving cream where you wanna shave and we'll play some catch later." Tony was joking, but he meant what he said in a way. Peter was like a son to him. Whether or not Peter felt the same, he didn't know.

The shaving cream was cold on Peter's face, but he kept going. Soon he had a mustache and beard of shaving cream. Just like Tony. "I'm like you!"

"I can see a resemblance. Granted I'm far richer, smarter and handsome. But you're not bad either." Tony picked the razor up. "So, let's start..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Where are you?_

_in the back w/ some models. mingle a bit, these hotties want attention_

Peter put his phone back in his pocket. He was at the party, but his plan to just cling onto Tony wasn't happening anytime soon. He scanned the room and looked for someone his age. Peter found a girl that looked roughly 17, so that's who he went to. They mingled, got each other punch (the bartender asked for ID that neither of them had). Peter learned that she was an intern too, but was focusing on tech. But just as they were getting to know each other, Peter's phone buzzed. 

_meet me in toilets asap_

It was Tony. Of course it was Tony. Peter excused himself and made his way towards the men's room. Tony was there, washing his hands. He looked to Peter, but then pointed towards an occupied stall. Peter understood what he meant and pretended to have to use the toilet. He waited for the man to leave, and then he started talking. "What's up?"

"How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Seems better than fine." Tony dried his hands and wiped down his suit.

"If you're talking about Paula-" Peter tried to explain himself, but Tony was having none of it.

"Her name's Sarah. She's a lesbian. At least you tried, though."

"Oh..." If he was being honest, he didn't really mind. Paula -Sarah- was really friendly, she knew Peter wasn't looking for a relationship.

"Happens to the best of us. What I wanted to say is there's another intern, Emma. She's about your age and I don't wanna play matchmaker but..."

"Mr Stark, it's fine. I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend."

"Doesn't have to be a girlfriend, maybe just a little bit of" Tony made some rude gestures and faces, which made Peter kind of uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not... I'm gay" Peter didn't even think about what he was saying. He hadn't even told May but he was telling a drunk Tony Stark?

"That's fine. I support you and all that, but there _is_ another intern called Amadeus. He can come off as arrogant but he's a nice guy if you get to know him. Pale-ish skin, brown eyes, you'll know when you see him."

"T-thanks, Mr Stark. You sure you don't mind?"

"Kid, I'm bi. Never said they were female models. Good luck." With a wink and a cheeky smile, Tony left. Peter was honestly surprised. He knew Tony did who and what he wanted, but it never really crossed his mind that he might be anything other than straight. Peter tidied himself up and went looking for a certain Amadeus.


	6. Chapter 6

_u get home safe kid?_

_Yeah, one benefit of not drinking. How are you?_

_better than the last time. you dont need to come in today but doors are open if you wanna talk. ever. ive been through it too._

_I'll think about it, but I'm fine for now. Thanks, Mr Stark._

Peter smiled and put his phone down on the table, chomping on a slice of toast. He really did think about going to Stark Tower, but decided that he deserved a day off. A day off, not an evening off. At about 7pm, he sent Tony a text.

_Mind if I take up your request? ___

____

_course not, come on in_

//////////////////////

"So, what's up?" Tony Stark dropped his tools to go sit down beside Peter.

"How did you know? That you were bi." Peter said in one breath, he wanted to be fully honest and open with Tony.

"Well I assumed it was the same for everyone until I was like 16 when I made a move on a straight guy and got a broken nose. I knew I wasn't gay, and I knew I wasn't straight. Then I learned about the word "bisexual" and here I am. What about you?"

"Kind of the same as you. I never liked girls, but I only realized I was gay when I was 12. I've only told two people, though. You and my friend Ned."

"It's a hard thing to keep hidden. Just... don't wait too long is what I'm saying. I forgot to ask, how'd it go with Amadeus?"

"He's really nice, but he's kinda in a relationship. It's this older dude, someone Hammer I think."

Tony cursed to himself "Of course Justin would send an intern to get info on our tech. Thanks for letting me know, kid. Anything else on your mind?" Tony took a swig of his alcohol and put it back down

"Yeah, one last thing. Does Pepper mind you sleeping with models and stuff?"

Tony placed his bottle back on the ground and readjusted himself "Pepper... Pepper is an amazing woman. She's smart, pretty, she's perfect. But I'm the product of years of neglect and child abuse. We love eachother romantically, but there's just some things we can't do for eachother. So, we made a deal. We could both sleep around as long as we didn't get into any other romantic relationships. I just tend to do it more often cos I fuck anyone I can legally get my hands on." Explained Tony, trying to hide his smile.

"Sounds like a lot of trust, I respect that. Anyways, May'll be wondering where I am so I'll get going. Thanks Mr Stark!"

"See ya, Pete"


End file.
